1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the container with the liquid-squeezing nozzle including the nozzle that spouts the liquid little.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applying eyewash container includes a container where liquid medicine is collected and a nozzle that drops liquid medicine. The nozzle is arranged in the top of the container. The container is made upside-down and used so that the nozzle may turn below when liquid medicine is applied with this eye drops container. The user comes to look up at the liquid medicine that is ejected from the nozzle by pressing the container and added dropwise. However, it should become accustomed to add the liquid medicine dropwise to the eyeball well with it saw right above. Moreover, when it is difficult to face up, liquid medicine cannot be applied eyewash well. Then, the applying eyewash container to supply liquid medicine to eyes even if not looking up is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP H07-204269 A, JP H06-292703 A, JP 2002-191671 A, JP 2000-210368 A, JP 2003-319999 A, and JP 2004-148052 A, and Jpn. UM. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP H05-91680 U, and JP H07-3645 U.
The applying eyewash container described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP H07-204269 A and JP H06-292703 A apply the nozzle of the spray. The applying eyewash tool described in Jpn. UM. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP H05-91680 U is installed in the top of the container, and the nozzle extends diagonally. Liquid medicine is filled in the applying eyewash tool with the container made inverted. When the edge wall part is pressed and dented, liquid medicine is flowed out from the nozzle.
The applying eyewash container where liquid medicine is spouted from the nozzle by improving the internal pressure pushing the container from the outside by the finger is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP 2002-191671 A. This applying eyewash container comprises the pocket that collects liquid medicine in the upstream part of the nozzle in posture in which the container is made to stand up. The applying eyewash container described in Jpn. UM. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP H07-3645 U comprises reservoir instead of the pocket. This reservoir is arranged at a position that is higher than a liquid surface inside in the container, and opens to transverse. The staple is installed in the opening, and liquid medicine is kept to the reservoir by the surface tension. The bend provided on the body of the container dents internally momentarily by exceeded a certain position when it is pressed. Liquid medicine is spouted from the nozzle by the power at that time.
The applying eyewash container described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP 2000-210368 A has the cylinder having a spout hole, the valve, and the spring in the nozzle. Liquid medicine with reservoir provided in the upstream of the nozzle spouts from the nozzle when the container is pressed. At this time, since the cylinder moves according to the internal pressure, and channel of the valve communicates the inside and the outside of the container, the container has the structure to spout liquid medicine at a dash.
The eyedropper described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP 2003-319999 A has the means to eject the drop of water momentarily. This means to eject the drop of water momentarily has the main body of a cylindrical sliding button and the piston inserted in the main body. The cam is provided between the main body of the sliding button and the piston, and the piston spring is inserted in. When the main body of the sliding button is pushed, and the cam is released, the piston is extruded by the piston spring at a dash. The fixed quantity mass part is provided in the tip of the extruded piston. Channel to the container side is intercepted with the piston, and the liquid medicine collected in the fixed quantity mass part is spout from the discharge opening of the applying eyewash liquid. Besides this, the embodiment to which liquid medicine spouts by moving the piston by flatness it as for the container adding the internal pressure and the embodiment spouted by using the air compressed with the pump are disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP 2003-319999 A.
The adaptor for the eyedropper described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP, 2004-148052, A is installed in the opening of the container which drops the droplet. The adaptor for the eyedropper provides the spout part on the way of the liquid path that leads from the opening to the nozzle. The spout part halves the communication path that runs to the liquid path, and spouts liquid medicine in the liquid path from the communication path to the nozzle by pressing the spout part with the finger.
However, when the button is pressed with the finger to spout liquid medicine, the hand moves, and the applying eyewash container of the spray described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP H07-204269 A and JP H06-292703 A might not be able to be sprayed to eyes well. The applying eyewash tool described in Jpn. UM. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP H05-91680 is located below when the edge wall part that should press uses it, and not operated easily. Moreover, the liquid might drip according to pressing strength. In the applying eyewash container described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP 2002-191671, the internal pressure that spout liquid medicine is insufficient, and liquid medicine drips from the nozzle if the container is not instantaneously pressed with the finger. Liquid medicine might flow out from the nozzle by just that much since the container is flat gradually of it until the bend is displaced even in case of the applying eyewash container described in Jpn. UM. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP H07-3645 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP 2004-148052.
Each applying eyewash container described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. JP 2000-210368 and JP 2003-319999 have the complication mechanism, and it is uneconomical as the throw container, considering assembling these.